


Not My First Rodeo

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Chaps, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Community: trope_bingo, Dom/sub, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Sensation Play, Shaving, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen worships his Master.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 5





	Not My First Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Opening line inspired by an exchange between Kensi and Deeks in S3 Ep 20 "Patriot Acts" about wearing chaps on a first date when they go undercover in a biker hangout. Written for the "Sensation Play" square on my Trope Bingo card. I may have gone slightly overboard tagging this for such a short fic!

“Good job it’s not our first date,” Callen muttered to himself with a lick of the lips as he took in the sight of his partner in black leather chaps and nothing else, his big cock standing proud and glistening with pre-come.

“G,” Sam said sternly and Callen looked up at his face. Sam held up the remote control to the new toy Callen had gifted him for his birthday.

Sam had looked at the vibrating butt plug after he’d removed it from the packaging. “How is this a gift for me?”

Callen had held out the remote control he’d deliberately kept back and Sam’s eyes widened in understanding.

Sam had fucked him before inserting the plug, then plugged his cock and added the cage as well. It was the ultimate in torture for Callen; he couldn’t get hard, but his prostate was constantly stimulated by the plug. Sam turned the vibrations up and down randomly as he knelt and worshipped his Master’s body.

It felt like he’d spent hours working his way up one leg and back down the other, tasting the delicious combination of leather and Sam. Callen’s cock ached as he moved back to kneel, hands cuffed behind his back.

“Suck me then,” Sam told him. 

He pressed the control on the plug as he said it and the vibrations pulsed through Callen’s ass, making him gasp. When he didn’t move fast enough, Sam turned it off again and Callen sighed in relief. 

“Clearly you’re too distracted to follow my orders,” Sam said. He dropped the remote to one side. “I suggest you concentrate on what I tell you if you don’t want to be punished.”

Callen flushed. “Yes sir,” he said. 

Sam’s cock jerked at his response and Callen couldn’t help a smirk at that. He had his head down though, so Sam didn’t notice. Callen shuffled forward on his knees and lowered his head to Sam’s groin. He sucked in just the head of his Master’s big, thick cock and groaned as the bitter taste of pre-come flooded his mouth.

Sam’s hand cupped the back of his head. “Worship it like the slave you are,” he ordered.

Callen moaned at that and it made his cock twitch despite the cage and plug. He clenched his ass around the plug, feeling it rub across his prostate. A slap to his face made him gasp and look up at Sam.

“Do you want me to punish you?”

Callen shook his head, face stinging and hot from a renewed blush. He lowered his head under steady pressure from Sam’s hand and started to lick at the bare flesh of his Master’s clean-shaven groin. He loved the way it made Sam’s big dick look even larger and preferred not to have to deal with hair as he devoted his attention to making it good for Sam.

As he licked and sucked, Callen got lost in what he was doing, forgetting about himself and his own desires as he concentrated on worshipping Sam’s cock, until he’d taken in the whole ten inches. He swallowed around the head, feeling it rubbing the back of his throat and hearing Sam moan above him. 

Sam’s grip on his head tightened, holding him in place, as his Master started to thrust. Callen concentrated on breathing through his nose as he was used to get his Master off, until with a loud shout Sam released his load, streams of come filling Callen’s mouth. It felt like he was going to choke, but he didn’t panic, continuing to swallow as Sam’s orgasm slowly tapered off, until he pulled back with a pop and Callen could finally gasp for air.

Sam didn’t give him much respite, just tugged him forward again and ordered, “Clean me up.”

Callen obediently leaned in again and slowly started to lick his cock clean, careful with the softening flesh, because Sam would be sensitive now. When he was done, he moved back again, ass resting on his heels as he waited for Sam’s next instruction.

“Alright,” Sam said. “You redeemed yourself and earned your reward.” 

He held up the remote control again and slowly turned up the vibrations, the toy pulsing against Callen’s prostate making him gasp and shake. His cock ached to get hard, but he knew Sam wasn’t going to let him come that way this time. Instead, as Sam watched, he gave in to a prostate orgasm that was intense, leaving him swaying when he was done.

Sam slowly turned the plug down again, until it was all the way off. “Good,” he said with satisfaction. 

He uncuffed Callen and rubbed his arms and wrists, making sure his circulation was alright, then cuffed his wrists again but in front this time. Then he added an ankle cuff, which was connected to the chain on the bed post at the foot of the bed. He didn’t remove the plug or cage from Callen’s cock, after he’d checked they weren’t causing any issues. The vibrating plug was pulled out, making Callen gasp, but Sam just replaced it with a different toy.

“Sleep,” he said when he was done, patting Callen on the face where he’d slapped him earlier.

Callen nodded and curled up on his side, feeling Sam drape a blanket over him. Moments later, he drifted off.


End file.
